Flirting With Disaster
by Hells Angel
Summary: I never thought that our shameless flirting would lead to much. I sure as hell never thought it would lead to a torrid love affair, or the things that soon followed. He was the enemy. Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger romance.
1. Default Chapter

I didn't exactly realize what I was getting myself into. Personally I didn't think our shameless flirting would lead to a torrid love affair, or that really… we'd ever have a relationship like the one we've got now.

It started with a book. A romance novel to be exact. Yes… I Hermione Granger, queen of studying was reading a romance novel. But come on, what girl can honestly say she hasn't been swept into the imaginary world of Samuel's bulging biceps and rippled stomach, or of Alexander's throbbing erection. But it's the way of the world and I hate to say it, Samuel's 'bulging' biceps, just didn't seem that bulging in comparison to my roommates.

He was hot, sexy, cunning, brilliant… did I mention sexy? He was also the enemy. He donned the robes of a Slytherin, and… was really a Slytherin at heart. Except for one teeny tiny little fact, his father was a spy for the dark side along Hogwarts own, Severus Snape. You heard me right, Lucius Malfoy, Father to the ass hole his self Draco Malfoy, was good. And, Draco did not dream of receiving the dark mark and serving a 'good for nothing bastard', but those were his words… not mine.

Now believe me, when this all began, it wasn't so simple… in fact, when this began Lucius wasn't a spy… just a man with a little too much resentment for his "master" , and Draco wasn't exactly easy to get along with, but let me start telling you the story from the beginning, I really wouldn't want to confuse you. But this is the story of how I, Hermione Granger, fell in love with none other than Draco Malfoy, so I suppose its bound to be slightly confusing.

* * *

I, Hermione Granger was furious. How dare he say those things to me, how dare he even get away with it! With out a single glance behind me I stormed from the apartment, off to where I knew they weren't allowed. I stormed into the head compartment and sat down inn a huff.

Ronald Weasley had not just called me stunning, no… that was sick, and then to say I had defiantly improved from the busy hair, and baby fat. I'm sure he meant it as a compliment… but god the bloke didn't even think sometimes.

Reaching into my duffle bag I pulled out my book, Good maybe I could actually get some alone time with Thomas's engorged member. Just as the Lady in red finally revealed herself to him, the door to the compartment swung open, and in strutted Draco Malfoy, a large shiny head boys badge pinned on the front of his robes.

Surprise, surprise.

"Well if it isn't the Gryffindor Princess. Big surprise you got the head girl." He drawled sarcastically. Now… a few years ago, this would boil my blood and I would think irrationally and some lame come back would fly out of my mouth. Sort of like… "_You foul, lonesome little cockroach." _

But not this time, no… now I days I was coolheaded. Most of the time.

"Aww… Malfoy, did Daddy actually manage to get you the head boy's badge. What did he do? Steal it?"

He snarled, "No my Queen, if you would open your naive little eyes you would realize, that contrary to popular belief, I am the top male in academics in the school."

"Queen? Who died? Wasn't I princess a moment ago?"

Malfoy didn't respond. Instead his eyes were transfixed on something. Something that lay forgotten on the seat beside me. My book, open to the delicious description of the encounter of Thomas Riley and Marla Meyer's.

Before I was able to move the book out of the line of his vision, he snatched it up.

"My my, what do we have here? This is a dirty book Miss. Granger?"

"No." I said, but I felt the blush rise to my cheeks, "Give it back." I snatch at the book with no remorse, he being almost 6 inches taller than me, merely stood up and popped the book open to the page I had been on.

"She tugged at his shirt and freed it from the confine of his pants, ripping the shit open like some wild animal, she ran her hands all over his broad muscular chest." Draco stopped reading and rolled his eyes, "I don't need to go any further, wow… Miss. Perfect here has herself a sex book."

"And what if I do?" I asked.

"Well… then I'd have to asked, do you like it ruff? Cause apparently Miss. Marla here does?"

I smirked and stepped towards him. "And what if I do like it ruff Malfoy." I reached out and toyed with the buttons of his shirt, "What you do about that?" I laced my fingers around his collar and pulled his closer. "Hmmm?" I prodded.

His face was deathly close to mine, but it didn't seem to fluster him in the slightest, reaching behind me he placed his hands on the wall, I was trapped by his arms. "Well Miss. Granger, I may just ask how hard do you like it?"

My arms snaked from the collar of his shit to around his neck, "Believe you me Mr. Malfoy, I like it pretty damn hard."

With that I slipped out from his arms and exited the compartment, letting the door click behind me.

* * *

"Hermione" Cried a familiar male voice. "There you are, I've been looking every where." I lifted my head off from against the door where they had been resting. "Listen, I'm sure Ron didn't mean it the way he said it." Harry explained. He took my arm and started to head down the hall. "Please… just don't stay mad at him, you've got all year for that. You know the guy doesn't think before he talks."

"Or think before he does anything for that matter." I told him impatiently.

Harry threw his hands up in defeat, "I won't argue there, now please, wont you just come and sit with us?"

"I suppose I could." And he led the way.

After I repeatedly told Ron I was no longer angry with him, I settled back into the seat to enjoy the rest of the ride. As the ride was coming to a close, there was a knock on the door, before it swung open and revealed Malfoy to the three plus one that were in the compartment.

"Sod off Malfoy you're not wanted here." Ron snapped, issuing him a command. I remained silent.

"Oh Ron cool it, I'm sure Malfoy has a good enough reason to be here." Ginny told her brother sharply, before turning to Malfoy. "Can we help you?"

He sneered, "Yes actually, you can, Granger is needed at the heads compartment for a meeting, along with the Gryffindor prefects, I trust you can get the word to the prefects Weaslette."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Oh… and Granger, I recommend you leave your book behind, I'm not so sure McGonagall appreciates that sort of literature in the school."

I looked at him for a moment, "You do, do you? I'll have to keep that in mind all mighty one."

"I see you've finally realized I'm your superior. Good for you Granger…"

"Get out Malfoy. I'll come once I've changed into my robes." He said nothing for a moment, but held my gaze. Finally he turned and left. He has quite a cute butt, I noticed as he exited the door.

* * *

As your can see, we didn't have an easy start, but really… who has. Ron and I never did… I supposed Harry and I did… but whatever. But right from day one, there was something different about Malfoy that seemed to ruffle my feathers. Sure he was tall, dark... well no... not really and handsome, but there had been something beneath the surface of his façade. Something I would one day realize… was a little less complex than I thought. But give me time, and I'll take you trough the twisted tale that is a GrangerMalfoy romance.

I'm sure theres more to the story, acctually I promise there is, just bear with me, it make take a while.

* * *

**_I think I'm going to enjoy writing this one. Please, please, please drop me a review I'd love to know what you have to say. It's a bit of a different idea, but I sorta just started writing it a few weeks ago and I thoroughly enjoy it, so I hope you will do, I plan on making this story humours, but intense when it needs to be. I hope like hell you enjoy it. _**

****

**_HELLS ANGEL_**


	2. Chapter 2

So where had we left off? Oh right, the heads meeting. Well I'm really not going to go into detail there, its not very interesting. Just you know ground rules and such. Oh and Draco and I received the map to our dorms. We shared a common room, which eventually… became an advantage instead of a burden, but… for now, since our story's' only just begun… it remains a burden.

* * *

So we arrived at school with out any further problems. Other then a brief argument after the meeting, I have yet to have another encounter with the infamous Malfoy. As much as I despise admitting it Malfoy was looking extremely good looking this year. He'd stopped slicking his hair back, now it hung loosely in his eyes, jsut long enough for him to keep brushing it off.

I watched him walking across the great hall towards the Slytherin table. He was tall… really tall. He made me feel like a midget…but in fact that's not very hard, seeing as I'm only 5 foot 6 inches. Well… I suppose I'm not that small… I mean come on Ginny's only 5'3. I guess I just feel so small because I'm surrounded by giants. Harry comes in at about 6'1, and Ron, well Ron scores a whopping 6'3. Draco falls somewhere in between the too, probably around 6'1 1/2 or 6'2. I really wouldn't know. And on a more personal note…

I really don't care.

"'Moine" A voice snapped me out of my state of mind; I realized I had stopped right at the head of the Gryffindor table. "Come! Sit here." Prodded Ron's voice.

I slipped into the bench between Harry and Ron, and across from Gin. I turned my head towards Ron and saw his staring at me.

"Ron… I'm not mad at you, but I swear to god if you don't stop looking at me like that my elbow will meet with your genitals. Believe you me, I can guarantee it wont be very pleasant."

Ron looked away, his eyes staring straight forward. Much better. "You know I didn't mean it though… right? Cause you look amazing this year, really different, but you… you looked amazing every other year too."

"Ron, just stop grovelling."

"o.k."

He stopped talking and that was all I needed. Suddenly the table was filled with the colours of different foods. More than you could imagine. Now… I spent the better half of my summer watching my figure, but tonight, well I decided I'd take a night off, pig out. I loaded my plate with a personal favourite. Mashed Potatoes. Along side them were some peas and carrots, oh and some chicken. I shoved the food down my throat, I hadn't eaten all day.

As I sat back after I meal well ate, I realized how extremely exhausted I was. My whole body seemed to be crying out for sleep and rest. I pushed my plate away from me and rested my head on my arms, folded out in front of me on the table.

My thoughts were finally failing me and as my eyes drifted closed and I was slipped into a state of rest, Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, one that may prove to be most interesting. This year comes as a close for many of your students. Those who have been fighting for Hogwarts since they first set foot in our doors, it will be sad to see them go, but I can guarantee, that this group will have many successful people. So ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hogwarts, from those who have been here a while to those who have just walked through our doors."

The room erupted in applause and for some reason I felt tears sting my eyes. I had really realized that after this year, I may never see Hogwarts again. And to tell you the truth… I really didn't like that idea. Hogwarts was like home for me, as mine in London collapsed around me. My parents were getting a divorce, but I have long since come to terms with it. Though it's not final yet.

"And on a more final note, I would like to introduce you to this years head boy and head girl. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ron who was pushing me towards the front. Right. I walked to the front and took my place beside Malfoy in front of Dumbledore.

"I'm sure you both will serve the school in anyway possible." He nodded his head at us, and we both returned to our seats.

After small chatter with those at the table, I bid them good day and exited the great hall, I wanted to see our rooms. I followed the map and wound up in front of a large picture which displayed a young girl being pushed on a tired swing by a boy around the same age.

"Why hello there Miss, Password?" The little boy said with a grin. I glanced down at the paper I was holding.

"_Primer amor_" I said with a triumphant smile. I hadn't known how to say it, but Professor McGonagall gladly explained it too me. When I asked what it meant, she replied with an honest answer.

"You'll find out eventually." Well eventually wasn't soon enough, I'd look it up.

The portrait swung open ad revealed to me a large room, with white tile floors and white walls. On the floor before the fireplace was a large black and white carpet and on top of that saw a large couch and two arm chairs. It was quite a stunning site. The fireplace was of a white grey, and black marble.

My jaw was hanging. I turned around and behind me there were walls after walls of bookshelves, covered in… well books. "It's like heaven on earth." I muttered to myself.

After the complete tour I almost felt exhausted, it was a huge place. My room had been decorated beautifully, but it just didn't feel quite like home… yet. A few spells later and I knew I'd have it just the way I want it. After checking out the bathroom, by the way, was practically the opposite of the common room.

It was huge. A while porcelain tub the size of a pool was off to my right as I entered. My feet padded across black tile floors, and led me to a large white shower stall with a glass door. As I turned to my left I saw a counter with black marble topping, and large white sinks. Above that hung a very large mirror.

"Well Malfoy should be happy." I said to myself, "He can actually get a proper look at his head up his ass." I began to laugh; I'd have to tell him that one.

Long after the grand tour of the place, I slipped back into the common room. Malfoy must be off gallivanting with one of his sluts, because he had yet to arrive. I went scanning the shelves of book until I found what I wanted, "Ah ha!" I pulled it off the shelf.

'_Hogwarts a History'_ I'd read this book over a thousand times and I knew it had a list of Hogwarts passwords and its meanings. Hopefully it have ours in it. Curling up in one of the arm chairs I began to read.

* * *

"Granger…" Malfoy called, "Granger get your arse up." I didn't move. I was much to comfortable. "Granger NOW!"

"Malfoy what the fuck do you want? It's a Saturday I'm allowed to sleep in." He rolled his eyes… even though I didn't see it.

"That you are Princess. But it's not Saturday, its Friday night still, I just thought you'd like to be in bed, rather than a chair." 

"Wow…" I said cracking my eyes open slowly, "A Malfoy actually knows some common curtsey... astounding."

I swung my legs out in front of me and sat up. Only to have my vision clouded over and my head cry out in pain. I hissed and put my hand on my forehead.

"What is it?" Malfoy's voice sounded a little impatient.

"Nothing, just head rush." I told him. I forced myself to my feet, only to have my knees collapse and me tumble to the floor. My body tensed waiting for the impact, except… I never hit the floor. Instead Malfoy's arm shot out and he grabbed me around the waist, keeping me on my feet.

I slowly regained my balance and my vision. I took a deep breath and craned my neck to look up at Malfoy.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Whatever." He released my waist and walked away. Before ascending the steps he turned around, "Are you going to need help up the steps, I really wouldn't want to see you fall and smash that beautiful face of your."

Sarcasm… of course, I mean this is Malfoy right? A moment of chivalry from a Malfoy, ruined by that mouth reminding me that he is in fact, a Malfoy.

"Beautiful eh?" a said, a grin spreading across my features, "So you think I'm beautiful Malfoy?"

"It was a slip of the tongue mudblood, get over it."

I shook my head "You think I'm beautiful." I accused. I actually had no idea why I was teasing Malfoy in such a playful manor, but I was for some reason, quite giggly… I think I need some sleep.

"I've seen worse." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. He turned around and ascended the stairs, leaving me at the bottom shaking my head.

"Hey Malfoy" I called before he disappeared into his room, he turned to me and cocked an eyebrow, "Did you know our password means first love?"

* * *

The next morning I arose quite early. I slipped into a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt. Humming quietly to myself, I stood in front of my full length mirror, examining myself. Turning to my side I noted my breasts, quite big, but not too big. They had most defiantly grown… I hate it. All they ever did was give boys perverted ideas. Lifting my shit I patted the pocket of flesh below my bellybutton, my diet had done some good, but there was still a slight bulge of fat, nothing a little exercise would kill.

Facing my front and tugged at my hair. I had dyed it a deep chocolate brown to spite my parents. I was originally going to go black… but I just didn't have the guts. It had been loosened into soft waves, but sometimes, if it was particularly muggy my hair would puff up and go quite frizzy.

I pulled my hair up and tied it in a knot at the top of my head, pieces fell into my face. Noting could ever be perfect.

* * *

That was the frist time Draco ever called me beautiful. I remeber feeling all bubbly, and when he had said it it was like I came crashing down to earth with the sudden reality. He had just called me beautiful. And even to this day, when he says it, the way he says it, it manages to get me all flustered and giggly.

* * *

****

**_I was going to make this chapter longer but I decided not too, sorry, anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the second instalment. This fic is just for fun so if I don't update it as much as you'd like I'm sorry. Also you need to know that I am going away for 4 months to tialy for school so I will not be updating from Sept 12th to dec 19th. Not quite 4 months I kno, but oh well. But I will continue to write for all of you and hopefully have a ton of updates for you all when I get back_**

****

**_Thanks for reading, and stay cool_**

**_HELLS ANGEL_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh perfection, our relationship was a far cry from perfection. We left off at the first time he called me beautiful; things seemed to be going smoothly correct? WRONG! In fact the next few days after that little incident, were hell. We made each others lives like living with the devil. Except… worse. The explosions went off and we were at each others throats… Let me tell you, it wasn't a good thing. **

--------

"Malfoy!! Get down here now!" I stood at the bottom of the step, my cheeks burning with an intense anger. How dare the little shit, where does he get the god damn nerve! I stormed up the steps and began to pound on his bedroom door. "Don't think you can hide from me!"

"What in gods name do you want Granger, I was busy." Malfoy's voice came from behind her. He was exiting the bathroom clad in only a towel.

"Looking in the mirror of course." I muttered under my breath, but apparently not quiet enough.

"And what if I was?"

"Then I'm assuming you noticed that you head is kind of… stuck up your ass." I plastered a worried expression on my face, "Maybe Madame Pomfrey has a crowbar we could remove it with. I'll be more than glad to help you."

"That's a nice offer Granger, but I'm quite happy with the location of my head, no matter where it's stuck I still look devilishly handsome."

Rolling of the eyes seemed to be the perfect was to depict my response, and that I did. "God Malfoy…" I began, formulating a witty come back in my head, but was interrupted…

"Was there something you needed Granger? I'm not particularly comfortable standing here half nude… fighting with you."

I was suddenly very aware of his bare torso, and suddenly very aware of his broad shoulders and muscled chest. Wow, he was almost… hot. Actually he, in all actuality, was a very good looking guy. Some girls may find depth in those blue eyes, so blue they almost looked grey, and they may swoon over the way his platinum locks fell into his eyes. But not me, it took a pair of shoulders, and a sexy bare chest to grab my attention, and let me say: Attention grabbed.

Snapping back to reality I looked at Malfoy. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Well you see Granger, I still stand here wearing only a towel, and while I enjoy seeing your awed expression, I'd really like to put a shirt on."

I groaned frustrated, "What I mean was, where the hell were you this morning?"

He looked at me, "In bed… you know, where any normal human being would be at 10:00 on a Saturday."

"You asshole." I growled, "You know we had a meeting with McGonagall, you made me look like the biggest fool, 'Don't worry Professor, he'll be here. I'm sure the god damned head boy wouldn't miss a meeting!'" My voice rose even louder in the end.

"Well there we go." He said with a cocky grin, "If you analyze the problem properly, you'll realize you made a fool of yourself, not that it's hard to do. You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep, especially when they don't pertain to the presence of anyone but yourself."

"Malfoy, you're the head boy, grow up and take responsibility for you position."

He looked indignant, "Believe me Granger I am grown up, you'll learn that in time, I merely didn't feel like attending this mornings meeting. I assumed, being as responsible as you are, you could handle it on your own. Now, if you'll excuse me" He pushed past me, "I'd really like to get some clothing on."

And with that he slipped in to his room and the portrait swung shut behind him.

------

I needed something to calm my raging anger, and what better than a little loud music. Throwing myself on my bed, I whipped out my disk man popped in the first CD I could find and turn it up full blast. Just as I was settling into the music, I thought of my book. I guess this time Malfoy wouldn't interrupt, grabbing the book; I curled up in my comfy arm chair and buried myself into the novel. God, fantasy was so much better than reality.

Groaning, I stretched my arms out and glanced at the time. "shit" I was late for dinner. I ran all the way to the great all, and managed to slip in unnoticed.

"'Mione, where were you?" I squeezed in between Ron and Harry, and smiled across the table at Ginny.

"I know I know, I'm late but the book was really good and I couldn't put it down."

"Uh… 'Mione, any book is so good to you that you can't put it down." Ron so kindly pointed out

I stared at him, "Thanks Ron."

"He's got a point" Harry piped in, "You'd find the dictionary fascinating if you were to read it."

"I have read it." I retorted. Then concentrated on my meal, I was starved.

"Hey 'Mione." Ginny called, "Word has it you and I are two of the luckiest girls in the school."

I looked up intrigued. "What do you mean?"

She smiled at me, "Well… I'm lucky cause I'm dating one of the hottest guys in the school…" she made goo-goo eyes at Harry who made them in return, "and another one of them is my brother. And you… well you are living with the last one."

My jaw dropped, people thought that living with Malfoy made me lucky, oh god, they were sadly mistaken.

--------

I made my way into the heads common room, after hanging out with Ginny and the boys, along with some other Gryffindor's. But now I was simply exhausted, and in desperate need of some sleep.

"Well Granger, talk about responsibility, a head should never show up late for dinner." Was the loving greeting I was met with.

"Go shove it Malfoy, I was reading and lost track of time."

He grinned, "Finally finished that dirty book I take it… was Miss. Marla happy with the performance of her large cocked lover?"

I bit back my disgust and smiled at him, "She actually she did, his long, hard cock sent her into such waves of ecstasy that…" I smiled, "well I'm sure you don't want the details… I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Night Malfoy."

He seemed to shocked to think of a response, as if he'd never thought those words would leave my mouth. Ha, what a fool.

------------------

**A fool that I found myself in love with, god he was such a moron back then… It's amazing how much people can change in such a short time. But Draco, well I assume he's… sort of proof that people can change…. **

---------------------

Yeay! I'm back, did you all miss me? Anyways, I know this chapter is short; I just wanted to get something out to let you know I'm still alive and kicking. Italy was amazing, and I'm slowing working on the next chapter of Royalties of Darkness keep and eye out for it!!

HELLS ANGEL


End file.
